1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluidized bed reactor comprising a nozzle grate, which is disposed in the lower portion of the housing of the reactor and serves to introduce a fluidizing fluid into the reactor. It comprises a plurality of approximately horizontally extending tubes, and nozzles provided on the tubes.
2. Related Art
Fluidized bed reactors of such kind are known and have been described in German Patent 28 05 244 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,359.